1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a warming glove, and more particularly to a durable and stretchable warming glove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves can be classified into two categories: one for protecting the hands of users from being injured while at work and the other for keeping the hands of users warm. The conventional warming glove, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a glove body 1 having a thumb portion 6, finger portions 7, a palm portion 10, in which an electrical heating plate 11 is provided, and a wrist portion 12, on which two terminals 3, 4 are provided for electrical connection with a battery (not shown in FIG. 1) and for electrical connection to the electric heating plate 11 through a conductor 5. Thus, when a battery is electrically connected to the terminals 3, 4, the heating plate 11 generates heat, as a result of which the hand of the user can be kept warm. However, such a conventional glove has some deficiencies. For example, since the heat is generated only from the heating plate 11, considerable time is spent for transferring heat from the location of the heating plate 11 to the entire glove body 1. Thus, the user always encounters a problem in that heat is distributed unevenly. On the other hand, gloves are generally made of a stretchable and contractible fabric so as to provide elasticity and softness that will comfort users during work or exercise. However, the heating plate 11 provided in the aforesaid conventional glove is rigid and thus, can cause discomfort to the user. Moreover, the heating plate 11 is liable to displace upon frequent stretching or pulling of the glove. At the worst, the heating plate 11 can even break and lose its heat generating properties. Further improvements in the warming glove are thus desirable.